The Sacred Potters and the Snitch of Hatred
by HPFan46
Summary: Harry sequel
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, again

On an August day, when the air bit at the skin of people who didn't own coats, Harry and Ginny Potter were waving at their children whom were getting on the hogwarts express. Ginny was smiling, but Harry was thinking of other things. He was turning the snitch in his hand. Ginny hit him, trying to get him to pay attention. "Harry!" She whispered. "Oh, alright." Sighed Harry. Harry waved goodbye to his children, Lily, James, and Albus. Albus was a fourth year, but James and Lily were still third years. The hogwarts express was whistling, and soon it took off. Ginny, now looking at Harry's snitch, smiled. "Hey, Ginny?" "Yes?" "Where... where did Albus find this? Our kid Albus?" Ginny looked at Harry, then back at the snitch. "Albus found this?" She asked. "Of course. I lost this two years ago!" Ginny froze. "Err... Harry? That's not **your **snitch." Harry looked at the snitch. He put it to his lips, then looked around on it. It said "The curse will wake, your family will break." "Ginny?" Harry called. "What?" She looked down at the words. "I'm sure it's a joke. Maybe George..." "This isn't a prank from George." Harry said, hurrying out of the platform and through the wall. "This... this is something else."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Just one more memory

————————

Harry looked at Ginny. Ginny sighed. "Fine," She said, "you win." Ginny sat down in an armchair, and Harry could tell she was going to start crying. Sure enough, she started sobbing after a minute or two. Harry sat down on the floor next to her. Harry grabbed her cheek, and kissed her. She stared at Harry, half smiling, half sobbing. It was around a minute before anybody said anything. "I'm sorry, Harry" said Ginny, with tears still on her face. Harry grabbed Ginny and, while smiling, pulled her into the floor. Harry laughed and so did Ginny. "I forgive you! Of course I forgive you!" Harry said. Ginny and Harry cuddled there on the floor, and eventually fell asleep. Soon, Ginny woke up, and could tell Harry was still sleeping. She grabbed Harry by the chest and pulled him closer to her. Harry, surprised by this sudden movement, woke up. "Do you want to take it to the bedroom?" Asked Ginny. Harry, still half asleep, nodded. They forgot all about their children at hogwarts that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Hogwarts Fight

———————————————————

Albus held out his wand and pointed it straight at Lily. They were in the great hall with children all around them. "What's the matter, Lily?" shouted a voice. It was Chelsin Malfoy. Albus looked around, until he found Chelsin in the middle of the great hall. He pointed his wand at Chelsin, and Lily took out her wand, too. "Why, it's the Potters! I've heard all about you!" Chelsin grinned. "Where's James? Is he back at home? Too sick to go?" Chelsin made some fake whimpers and a pouty lip. "_Expelliarmus!_" shouted a voice in the crowd. Chelsin was surprised when his wand went flying. From the thick crowd emerged James. "I've learned a few spells from daddy." said James with a smile. "You know, the famous Harry Potter." Chelsin looked at James and raised his wand. "_Stupefy!_" "_Protego! __**Protego**_!!" Chelsin glared at Albus, who had cast the shield charm. Chelsin was aiming his wand at Lily. Then he shot three stunning spells to each of the Potters. It was a small fight with Albus shooting out shields and Chelsin shooting stunning spells, with Lily and James prancing around avoiding spells "_**EXPELLIARMUS**!" James screamed, and Chelsin raised his hands in defeat. "You win. You win." The Potters panted, then raised their wands. The crowd cheered wildly. Albus hurried over to his friend, April, laughing and smiling. April was smiling and ran up to him. She grabbed him and kissed him. Lily smiled and James looked away. They all walked out of the great hall, to get to their dormitories. They giggled the whole way._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Curse Begins

—————————

It had began to snow. It was Christmas break, and all the students had already arrived home. The Potters thought it was a good time, visiting and catching up on events. On Christmas Eve, when the Potters were spending time on the couch and sharing stories that always make the kids laugh, everybody suddenly got cuts on their arms and chests. Harry got a cut that said, "_You will need a stitch when you get cut by the snitch_"As soon as Harry saw that, he knew exactly what this was about, and he said he was going to the library. After Ginny said goodbye (after the children said bye at least twenty times) Harry apparated to the library. He searched for hours and hours, but eventually found a book that might help. "Wendell's Guide to Cuts from Cursed Quaffles and Snitches". The problem was that the book was four-hundred pages. It was good luck that Harry paid attention in

charms class, because he opened the book to the right page using the correct spell. "_To fix a snitch's cut : Put Firewhisky on the wound." _Harry was sure this would work, so he ran to the Dragon Hub Pub which was across the street (and where Harry worked as a manager) and grabbed all the firewhisky he could find. Harry was getting nervous, and the cuts were all over him, making him look awkward as he took the firewhisky and apparated back. He took the cork out of a bottle and poured it all over him. He felt the cuts resealing, and no more were appearing. He quickly tossed six bottles to Ginny and she tossed one to each of the children. They poorer it all over their bodies until every crack was sealed. For a moment, everything was silent with the exception of Harry's heavy breathing. Everybody was drenched in firewhisky. "I... I think it's your bedtimes. Have a good night, I love you guys." Ginny looked at him, and Harry got closer to her. "I hope it's over." He said. Ginny chuckled. "Yeah, I think it is, Harry." And after a short laugh, Ginny leaned in and kissed Harry deeply.

500 Reads and I'll make an epilogue

(Also the sequel is obviously confirmed :D)


End file.
